


The Memory of Her Touch

by mjduncan



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sense of touch is a powerful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren blew out a long, shaky breath as she looked out the window in her lab to see the sun was already halfway below the horizon. It had been a long, hard day and, from the looks of things, it wasn't going to be getting better any time soon. She silently turned to face the sullen succubus perched atop the table, somewhat ironically next to the microscope the doctor used on a daily basis for her research. As if any research she'd ever conducted could have prepared her for what she felt for the woman before her.

"Bo," the succubus' name fell from her lips on a sigh. She hated that she was so vulnerable before the dark beauty, but it wasn't really the other woman's fault – it wasn't the succubus' supernatural powers that made her react so, no… it was the woman herself. "I don't know what else to tell you. I don't know why that girl died, I wish I could help you more but I can't."

Bo nodded as she hopped off the table she'd taken refuge on and made to leave the lab. "Okay, thanks," she muttered as she squeezed by Lauren, who was blocking her exit.

"Please," Lauren murmured, turning her body to follow Bo's. "Just, let me…"

"I'm sorry," Bo interrupted her. "Really, I am. But I… I need to go. I'll call you later," she finished lamely before turning on her heel and doing her very best to actually walk – not run – out of Lauren's lab.

Lauren let out another shaky breath as her body literally hummed with desire just from being in the same room with the succubus. She closed her eyes and could practically smell Bo's scent in the air around her from where the brunette brushed past her – and, not for the first time, she wished that she had some of the Fae's heightened senses because the scent of Bo was absolutely delicious, nearly as delectable as the taste of her. "God," she muttered to herself as her body reacted almost violently just to the memory of the now absent succubus.

She turned on her heel and went over to her desk, dropping heavily into her chair as she ran a ragged hand through her hair. She closed her eyes as she sunk down in the seat until her head was resting comfortably against the back and she unconsciously ran the tips of her fingers over her lips, allowing herself a brief moment's weakness to remember the feeling of the brunette's lips against her own.

That brief moment grew by the second as her fingers slid back and forth over her lips, gently, lightly over the soft flesh until the memory of the touch became real again. She wanted nothing more than to feel the brunette's hands and mouth upon her body once more. "Bo," she sighed as she allowed herself to sink further into her imagination and the fingers that had been touching her lips trailed over the point of her chin and down her throat, skimming the surface of sensitive skin as her hand dropped seemingly of its own volition to her breast.

She paused for a moment to open her eyes and make sure that she was alone before once again closing them to the harsh, unforgiving world and retreating back into her own head – wanting, needing to feel Bo's touch once more, even if it was through her own hands and her memory of their beautifully tragic night together.

She licked her lips as she played with her nipple through the thin material of her blouse, tracing lightly around the hardening nub as she imagined it was the tip of Bo's tongue that was making her feel such pleasure, such desire, such raw, desperate need. The succubus had gotten under her skin completely without unleashing her power for even a moment, and she knew with every fiber of her being that the dark beauty had ruined her for all others. With each brush of her finger across the sensitive tip, her need was ratcheted up just a little bit higher until her silent longing became so great that her hand was on the move again, ghosting over her stomach to unbutton and unzip her trousers.

Her desire already nearly unbearable, she wasted no time slipping her hand inside her panties to knowingly dip into her own center, gathering her arousal on the pad of her middle finger before moving back up to touch her throbbing, aching clit. "God Bo," she gasped, fully invested in the fantasy playing out in her head to where she could practically feel the brunette's breath dancing across her cheek as she touched herself. Her left hand slipped up under her shirt, deftly sliding under the cup of her bra to tweak and pinch and roll her nipple as she kept her touch against herself below soft and slow and tortuous.

Because that's how Bo touched her that first time.

Bo, who had slipped back into the lab to ask Lauren if she could just get a copy of the doctor's report for Dyson, stood frozen on the far side of the doctor's desk – enraptured by the scent, the sounds, the sight of this beautiful, beautiful woman touching herself so intimately… and thinking of her while she did it.

"So good," Lauren murmured quietly as her touch between her legs grew more firm, more deliberate. One finger against her clit had become two, and they were now rubbing in tight, concise circles against the sensitive nub. "God, Bo, so fucking good."

Bo had to bite her lip to keep from moaning herself.

"Mmm, Bo," Lauren sighed as the small, circular motions turned into quick flicks against the pulsing bundle of nerves. She gasped softly at the new sensations surging through her body and began pinching the nipple captured between the fingers on her other hand in time with each flick against that sensitive point.

Bo sucked a deep breath in through her nose as she too fell into the blonde's fantasy.

"God… right there," Lauren moaned as she pushed herself that much closer to her own release. She slid down in her chair a little bit further and spread her legs wider until the outside of her knees were pressed to the insides of her desk. "Bo… please Baby," she murmured breathlessly as she dipped her fingers down to press lightly against her opening, teasing the sensitive muscle with quick, shallow thrusts much in the same way the succubus had teased her during their night together – drawing out her fantasy, delaying her pleasure for a few seconds longer before moving her attentions back up to her straining, throbbing clit. "Mmm," she moaned as her body jumped in reaction to the touch, her voice low, throaty, and pure silken sex.

"Lauren," Bo whispered, realizing a little belatedly that her own hand had somehow managed to slip inside her ridiculously tight leather pants to stroke herself in time with the hand moving inside Lauren's trousers and that her breathing had sped to match the blonde's. "Oh god," she breathed as she felt herself racing towards her own release, her legs growing weaker under the weight of her building climax until she was forced to brace her free hand on the doctor's desk to keep herself upright, her fingers curling under the edge of the top and denting the weak aluminum.

Trapped by the erotic memories of Bo's hand moving slowly, so slowly between her legs as the succubus pleasured her, Lauren was oblivious to the proximity of the object of each and every one of her desires as she blindly teased herself higher and higher, pretending, wanting, needing to believe that it was Bo's hand between her legs, that it was Bo's voice issuing soft gasps of pleasure and quiet, whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

If she'd opened her eyes even once, she'd have realized that at least the sounds she was hearing were, in fact, real.

But she never did and the two women pushed themselves higher and higher, Lauren captivated by the scenes of unrestrained passion playing inside her mind, by the memory of how it'd felt when the succubus had touched her just so, how her heart had raced when the brunette had kissed her right there. Bo, for her part, was completely entranced by the scent, the sounds, and the sight of the blonde doctor before her. Bo could tell from the gasps falling from the doctor's lips that Lauren was close, so close and her own body responded in kind until, before long, they were both quaking and trembling under the force of their simultaneous climaxes.

"God Bo," Lauren murmured as she stilled her fingers and reveled for a few stolen moments in the illusion that the woman who'd managed to claim her more completely than the Ash loved her, wanted her, and gave her such pleasure.

Bo recovered faster than Lauren, pulling her hand from her pants and quickly leaving the laboratory that was now silent except for the quiet exhalation of the blonde's breaths. She hurried out of the building, absentmindedly wiping her fingers off on her pants as she went – desperate to get as far away from the woman inside the building before she lost all resolve and went back in there to beg for forgiveness.

Lauren came around much more slowly, her human reflexes a blessing in disguise as she lingered in the afterglow of the moment before removing her hands from her body with a slight blush of embarrassment that she'd allowed herself such a moment of weakness in a laboratory where anybody could have walked in on her during that intimate moment. She quickly buttoned her pants and stood, leaving her shirt untucked as she made her way around her desk to the restroom across the hall; she needed to get cleaned up and back to work.

"Bo," Lauren whispered involuntarily as she rounded her desk, the scent of the succubus assaulting her senses and making her heart clench with need in her chest. "If only," she murmured as she trailed her fingers over the edge of her desk, the edge where only minutes before the succubus had held on to for support, her body clenching and responding to the surprisingly powerful aroma of her one time lover as if Bo were standing right behind her, the brunette's light, teasing breath tickling the skin on her neck. "Yeah," she shook her head sadly. "I wish," she muttered with one last shake of her head.

She needed to get cleaned up and back to work. She was, after all, merely a human living in a Fae world – but at least she had the memory of Bo's touch to help her find her way through the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo walked slowly into the living room and flopped onto the couch next to Kenzi, who was busy killing yet another army of robot hookers. She stared at the screen, unable to find even her usual low-level of amusement with the game that had held her roommate's attention for quite a while now. Her mind was still trapped back in Lauren's lab.

Kenzi, being a good reader of people, or Fae, or her roommate… whatever, knew that there were some seriously heavy thoughts going on inside the sullen succubus' mind. So, she just nodded a greeting of hello and kept to her massacre, understanding that the deep thoughts that were troubling her friend weren't going to come out until the beauty was ready to share. Which, judging by the way Bo's brow was furrowed, she concluded would be sooner rather than later.

Bo, for her part, didn't even see Kenzi's nod of greeting – she was too busy staring sightlessly at the screen and wondering… "What the hell am I doing anymore?"

Kenzi nodded thoughtfully to herself and paused the game, setting the controller down on the table so she could turn her full attention onto her friend. "I'm assuming this sudden burst of introspection has something to do with your recent outing to go see Doctor Hotpants."

"What the hell am I doing?" Bo repeated herself, her arms flapping in the air before falling uselessly in her lap.

"Yeah, see, I'm gonna to need more than that if I'm to play the Yoda to your Skywalker."

"I want her," Bo whispered, knowing that Kenzi would understand whom she was referring to. "I want her so bad it's like there's this… this… this gigantic hole in my chest that only she can fill."

"I think the hole you're wanting her to fill is a little bit lower than that."

Bo shook her head, a small, sad smile playing on her lips. "If only that was all I wanted from her Kenz."

"Wow," Kenzi drawled. "Well, this does explain why you've been so incredibly mopey since she tried to keep you from getting yourself killed. You've got a case of the big L for Doctor Freeze."

"She could have talked to me," Bo murmured. "Could have told me what was going on. Not just run smack into Plan B –  _'Hey, I know, I'll seduce the succubus'_ ," she mocked in a false singsong voice.

"Yeah," Kenzi replied sarcastically. "Because we all know how much you love to talk things through and listen to reason."

"I trusted her."

"She trusted you," Kenzi argued, even as she wondered why in the hell she was defending Lauren. It's not like they were besties or anything. "I think she still does, even after she's been the direct recipient of your never-ending shit-storm of a temper-tantrum."

"I'm not having a temper tantrum."

"Heh, you so are," Kenzi chuckled. "You're pissed because you made sweet, sweet tender love with her and afterwards, when you tried to sneak out and leave her in your bed to go chase down a majorly wicked baddie, she told you about the whole 'master plan'." She emphasized the words with little finger quotes. "And, I get it – it sucks that needing to distract you was what it took to get you two doing the horizontal tango, but she was just trying to save your life. And, for as much as your relationship skills suck ass, you can read desire better than anybody so you know she wanted to be with you."

"You don't even like her – why are you sticking up for her?"

"Because somebody needs to! It should be you – but you're over there drowning in your little pool of self pity so it's up to me."

"She belongs to the Ash," Bo pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the wall behind Kenzi's head. "Even wears a little collar around her neck to prove it. Let him protect her, that's his job as her  _owner_."

"Why are you being such a child about this?"

"I am not."

"Aaaaand, thank you for proving my point," Kenzi chuckled. "Do you really think you're the only one who's hurting over her decisions from that night?" Kenzi sighed. "I've seen her too, you know." Bo arched a brow questioningly. "Not like that, get your sex-crazed succubus mind out of the gutter. You know I don't do chicks, roosters are more my thing."

Bo just shook her head and laughed at that very Kenzi-ish expression.

"Focus!" Kenzi snapped her fingers in front of Bo's face. "Hotpants is not looking so hot these days. When you two were getting your flirt on, she would TOTALLY melt in your presence. Icy cold doctor façade – poof! Disappeared! Hasta la vista, bring the girl another shot of tequila. But now there's nothing. No spark. No life. Not too much different from yourself, really – when you let your angry bitch mask fall, that is."

"I am not wearing an angry bitch mask."

"Please, you're so cold and bitter anymore that it's getting to the point that I'm dressing in layers when I'm around you so I don't get frostbite."

"I want to be free to choose the life I want," Bo repeated what had become her mantra.

"And you want somebody to live it with you, I get it." Kenzi sighed as she pick up her controller and turned back to the television. "Problem is, I think you want Lauren to be that person – but now you're so busy being all self destructive and shit that you're not even giving the girl a chance to explain herself properly!"

"She's not free to choose to spend her life with me," Bo grumbled. "She is property of the Ash, she does his bidding."

"And wolf-boy doesn't? Fealty, property, same difference… really. They both do what he tells them to."

Bo arched a brow questioningly.

"Okay," Kenzi conceded. "So Dyson might be a little more selective in what directions he listens too – but girlfriend was teaching you to control your power-sucky thing behind the Ash's back because she freaking wanted to!" Realizing that Bo wasn't going to answer, Kenzi paused for a moment to make sure Bo was listening before she smacked the stubborn succubus upside the head with the biggest clue-by-four she had. "Thing you need to realize is, Bo, Lauren's doing what she has to do to survive – but surviving isn't living. She only comes alive when she's around you. Now – get out of here, I need to focus on destroying these rebel invaders and your epic bad mood is causing a disturbance in my channeling of the Force."

Bo stared at Kenzi for a few seconds as she tried to understand what had just happened before giving up and pushing herself off of the couch. "I'm going to go take a hot bath and then I'm going to bed."

+++/+++/+++

Bo reclined in the steaming tub and looked up at the cracked lath plaster ceiling as she kept replaying her second trip to Lauren's lab through her head. "I can't believe I just watched," she muttered darkly, shaking her head in disbelief as she smacked her palm to her forehead. And, really, she couldn't – because Lauren filling out random medical forms was hot, but Lauren self-servicing (and murmuring her name while she did it) was molten lava, surface of the moon hot. She was still hurting and angry from Lauren's betrayal, but she couldn't deny the fact that there was still a painfully obvious attraction between them.

Lauren didn't even try to deny wanting her.

"… _you can read desire better than anybody so you know she wanted to be with you."_  Kenzi's words floated through her head unbidden, and now, alone in the bathtub with nobody to keep pretenses up for, she could admit that there was something to her roommate's observations.  _"When you two were getting your flirt on she would TOTALLY melt in your presence. Icy cold doctor façade – poof! Disappeared! ... But now there's nothing."_ Of course, the observation that hurt the most was the one that was closest to her heart,  _"I think you want Lauren to be that person…"_

"I did," she murmured quietly into the silence. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water until the surface was tickling the point of her chin. She rested her hands on her stomach as she breathed-in the jasmine scented oil she'd dribbled under the tap, hoping the normally soothing fragrance would help with her wounded heart.

She couldn't let herself become that vulnerable again.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_ , she thought to herself.  _Clear your mind_. She ran a dripping hand over her brow as she relaxed into the water. Her breathing slowed to a steady, regular rhythm as she laid there with her eyes closed, her body relaxing into the warmth like it was a welcoming lover's embrace.

"Lauren," she whispered as her mind wandered back to their night together, the only night she had ever truly made love. The night she learned that there was more to sex than just physical pleasure – that the physical was a means to express the emotional. And now that she'd experienced that deep, binding connection, she wanted nothing more than to feel it again; but every person she'd bedded since that night never came close to making her feel like sex was anything beyond just sex. Mechanics. Friction. Release. Feeding.

It was so different with Lauren.

Her hands became mobile, sliding over her torso in a slow, deliberate caress that was nearly identical to the way Lauren had touched her that night. Slowly, lightly, fingertips barely grazing her skin as if too much pressure, too firm of a touch would cause her to disappear. She slid her hands up over her breasts as she remembered the way Lauren had looked at her with nothing short of absolute reverence in the dim bedroom light. She brushed the pads of her thumbs over already semi-erect nipples as she let her body remember the glorious sensations Lauren had been able to evoke within her when the blonde's hot mouth surrounded each tip, pinching and rolling the hardening buds between her fingers as she allowed herself to remember the electric intensity that had ricocheted through her under Lauren's quick, skillful tongue.

"God." The word fell from her lips on a sigh as her right hand slipped from her breast and followed the exact path the blonde's lips had emblazoned down her stomach. She smiled slightly at the memory of Lauren's playful side and how the blonde had taken great pleasure in nipping and sucking at each of her protruding hipbones before working her way lower with soft, feather-light kisses.

" _I don't think I've ever wanted anyone as much as I want you,"_  Lauren's whispered confession rolled gently across her mind as she slipped her fingers between her folds to play in her own arousal.

Her eyes still closed, her mind fully engaged in the replay of her few stolen moments of happiness, that she was completely unaware of herself, of her surroundings. "Lauren." The blonde's name fell from her lips on a sigh as she remembered the way the doctor had closed her eyes and leaned in close to breathe in deep the scent of her desire.  _"Is this real?"_ Lauren's whispered question, tinged with the merest hint of disbelief, marked the moment just before the blonde's tongue finally brushed against her.  _"My god, you are absolutely exquisite."_

"I need you." The whispered confession escaped on a breath as Lauren's tongue teased her higher and higher. "Lauren, please," she murmured, shifting her hips under the water in much the same way she had under Lauren's mouth that night. She cupped herself firmly, applying the same delicious amount of pressure against her sex as Lauren's hip had when the doctor had moved back up to hover above her. The hand that was still at her breast turned over so that her nipple was rubbing against the back of the hand in a near mirror image of the way it had when she'd fondled Lauren's breasts as the blonde hovered above her, rocking, pushing, thrusting so intimately against her. She sighed as she touched herself, so lost in her fantasy that she could practically feel Lauren's nipple raking across her palm.

She licked her lips at the memory of Lauren's warm, chocolate eyes, so soft and expressive, staring into her very soul. And then Lauren had smiled that soft, shy smile down at her and she'd felt like every doubt, every selfish insecurity had evaporated to be replaced with a feeling of truth, an unflappable knowledge of what was real. "Nobody owns you," she'd murmured as she tore the necklace from Lauren's neck.

Except the look in Lauren's eyes that night told her with perfect clarity exactly how untrue that sentiment was. Lauren's eyes had been declaring loud and clear that she was Bo's to own, to love, to protect, to wound, to abandon, to destroy.

And she was pretty sure her eyes had been saying those same exact things.

The hand between her legs began pushing up against her clit, rocking against the point in the same way Lauren's hip had pushed into her that night as the blonde held herself up on those thin, deceptively strong arms. Silken blonde hair falling around them like a curtain, separating them from the world, surrounding them in each other, as her eyelids fluttered closed and she lowered her lips for yet another gentle, tender, adoring kiss.

"Mmm," she sighed, her body buzzing from her touch, from Lauren's phantom touch, her very soul ablaze with the desire, trust, and affection she'd felt emanating from Lauren's every whisper, every kiss, every caress.

She wanted to be that vulnerable again.

" _God you're gorgeous."_  The memory of Lauren's awed whisper made her heart stumble in her chest. "Please, I need more," she whispered as her hand between her legs shifted down so she could slip two fingers inside wet, willing heat. She could picture perfectly Lauren's analytical gaze studying her face, searching to see if this penetration was too much, too fast, too anything.

But, God, it had been just too, too perfect. "Yes," she encouraged the fingers inside her as they fell into a steady rhythm, a pace no lover beside Lauren had ever set within her. Every stroke was perfectly timed, seamlessly delivered so that each stroke conveyed how truly special their joining was.

Fingers slid effortlessly inside tight, clinging walls as she allowed Lauren to stroke her higher, slowly higher with each and every plunge and retreat. Every brush of lips, every whisper had her heart skipping a beat and her pulse racing with desire until she knew nothing beyond the sound of Lauren's hot breath falling against her ear, the feeling of Lauren's lips against her skin. The feeling of being so incredibly cherished and adored, as if Lauren were the one blessed with the opportunity to touch her so, to affect her so.

She needed to feel that again.

"Lauren, so close," she whimpered to the otherwise empty room, pleading with the ghost of her lover's memory to release her as the hand between her legs shifted back up to rotate in quick, firm circles against her throbbing, pulsing bundle of nerves that was straining, begging for attention.

" _I could stay here forever."_ '

Her touch against herself quickened to an inhuman speed until she fell over the edge with the memory of Lauren's cheek brushing softly against her own. "Me too," she confessed in a hushed whisper as her body quaked and trembled with her orgasm.

It was the cooling of the water surrounding her that forced her from the tub. She dried herself quickly and slipped into a robe for the short trek to her bed. The bed that would forever bring her memories of Lauren and their beautifully tragic night together. As she shed her robe and laid down, her skin tingling with the memory of Lauren's touch as she wrapped herself in the thin cotton sheet, she finally admitted to herself that it didn't matter. The hurt didn't matter. It was simply the unfortunate result of Lauren's absolute desperation to help her. To save her.

To keep her.

She fell asleep with thoughts of Lauren on her mind, her final cogent though tumbling over her lips just as the curtain of sleep closed in around her, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren delivered three hard knocks in rapid succession onto the front door of Bo and Kenzi's ramshackle abode, the hollow thumps echoing dully through the cavernous interior of the building, before stepping back and adjusting the bag on her shoulder as she surveyed her surroundings for any sign of trouble. She didn't even know exactly why she was there, just that something had happened and Bo had gotten hurt. Kenzi had sounded concerned enough over the phone that she had immediately abandoned the slides she'd been analyzing, grabbed her coat and ran out the door. "Come on," she muttered, her anxiousness causing her to bounce a little on the balls of her feet in an unusual display of emotion. "Thank God," she sighed as she heard the deadbolt tumbling over.

"Hotpants." Kenzi smiled, almost in relief, as she threw the door open wide and stepped back to allow Lauren entrance. "Thanks for coming, you got here fast."

Lauren cocked her head and pursed her lips thoughtfully at the nickname. She briefly considered asking Kenzi about it – last thing she'd heard from the con artist was that she was 'frigid' – but her concern for Bo's health outweighed her curiosity. "Where is she?"

Kenzi waved a hand at the ceiling. "In her room."

Lauren nodded and started for the stairs. "What happened?"

"We were going to talk to a Naga about an issue with one of his Lamia…," she let her voice trail off as she watched Lauren stop with one foot on the bottom step and turn around to face her. The look of complete surprise on the doctor's face had her interrupting her description of the day's events to ask, "What?"

"How do you two continue to meet the most obscure Fae on the planet?"

"We're just that good," Kenzi replied dryly. "Anywho, apparently Bo didn't bother to double check what the appropriate protocol was for initiating such an encounter-" she just nodded at Lauren's small huff of amused disbelief that the succubus still wasn't paying attention to the rules of her new world "-and Snakeman got all pissy and did this shape-shifty thing, which was majorly creeptastic, by the way, and attacked her."

Lauren held up a hand to stop Kenzi's rant right there. "Wait. Bo got attacked by a Naga?"

"Nope, I made the whole thing up."

"Kenzi!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Of course she did, not even my imagination is that good! You can fix her, right?"

"Did he bite her?" Lauren asked as she flipped open her bag and began shifting through its contents.

Kenzi swallowed the smart-ass quip that was on the tip of her tongue and just nodded. "Is that bad?"

Lauren sighed and shook her head as she worried her lip thoughtfully. "It is, but knowing the trouble you two can get into I came prepared for the worst. She'll be fine. Are you coming up?"

"Are you two gonna… you know, get your Doccubus groove thing on?"

Lauren shook her head and smiled sadly. That  _would_  be the easiest way to heal the succubus. "I doubt it. But if it would make you more comfortable you can stay down here and I'll call for you if I need you."

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

Lauren climbed halfway up the stairs before another, less pleasant, thought struck her. "Oh. I assume Dyson is on his way – could you send him up when he gets here?"

"Umm," Kenzi drawled. "That's a negative Doctor Lady. Wolfy's not coming."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why isn't he coming?"

Kenzi held her hands up defensively. "Hey, don't blame me. She told me not to call him. Said you'd be able to fix her."

"She did?" Lauren frowned, so lost in her own thoughts as to why the succubus would do such a thing that she didn't even wait for Kenzi's response as she turned to finish her trek to Bo's room.

+++/+++/+++

Bo shifted under her sheets, wincing and hissing softly at the stab of pain that shot through her torso from the movement. "Shit that hurts." It had hurt when Kenzi had helped her out of her shirt so they could inspect the wound themselves before deciding to call Lauren for help, but she wasn't expecting this level of pain from simply moving her body to try and get comfortable. It was, as far as she could tell, a fairly straightforward puncture wound, but that snake-man's fangs were freaking huge. She tucked the sheet up under her arms and was saved from further contemplating exactly how bad it hurt by a quiet, almost tentative knock at her bedroom door. She turned her head to look at the door and watched as it swung open to admit one very concerned looking Lauren. She noticed the dark circles under the doctor's eyes and she realized that the blonde had not been sleeping well in the week that had passed since their last encounter.

Lauren surveyed the room as she entered slowly, immediately recognizing the prone figure on the bed. "Bo?"

"That's me," Bo replied lightly, hoping to convince Lauren that her injury didn't hurt like a son of bitch.

"Good, you're awake," Lauren murmured as she closed the door and quickly crossed the room to Bo's bed. That was a good sign, it meant that the Naga's venom was most likely not compatible with the succubus' physiology. She set her bag down next to Bo and quickly scanned the brunette for the location of her injury. She focused her attention on the blood darkening what she hoped had started out as a clean white cloth that was pressed to the succubus' shoulder. "What happened?" she asked as she leaned in and pulled the makeshift bandage off to analyze the wound, somehow managing to not visibly react to the raw, ragged, seeping hole that she uncovered. She was much less concerned with the deep cut across the outside of Bo's shoulder where it looked like the Naga's other fang landed.

Bo sighed, this was always the part of getting hurt that she hated. "We have a client who claims that a Lamia stole some stone artifact from him so I thought the easiest way to find out if it was true or not was to just go and talk to her."

Lauren ducked her head to hide her smile. She wasn't amused by the situation at all, but the way that Bo had approached the problem was just so very… Bo. Her act first, ask questions later approach was somewhat endearing, at times. "And her Naga didn't appreciate that?"

"Not at all!" Bo exclaimed. "I mean, what was that guy's problem?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at the brunette's complete disregard for Fae customs. "Did you contact him beforehand to let him know you'd be coming? Did you bring a gift, a trinket as an offering of goodwill?"

"No and no. And if you tell me I was supposed to wear my underwear on the outside of my pants I  ** _will_**  totally lose it."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh softly at the brunette's humor. "No, you needn't have worn your underwear on the outside of your clothes. Although," she murmured as she carefully pulled the sheet down to Bo's hips to make sure that there was no sign of the venom spreading through the succubus' system. "If you had done that he would have been so shocked that he would have hesitated slightly before attacking. Which would have given you time to either prepare to fight, or just run away."

"I'll make a mental note of that," Bo chuckled. "We'll call it the Shock and Awe approach."

Lauren just shook her head and moved her hands up the brunette's sides to check the lymph nodes under the succubus' arms, being careful not to touch the sides of Bo's breasts.

Bo smirked as she watched Lauren's long, thin fingers carefully maneuver around the outsides of her breasts. "See something you like, Doc?"

Lauren looked up and offered the teasing succubus a small smile. "I do."

"I thought so."

"Mmm." Lauren nodded as she turned to withdraw a vial of an ocher tinted liquid from her bag. "Your wound looks clean and the venom hasn't spread or metastasized in your lymph nodes. I'll just administer an injection of anti-venom to hold you over until you can arrange some of your… particular brand of restorative healing, and you'll be good as new."

Bo frowned. "That wasn't what I meant."

Lauren sighed as she flipped the vial over to fill a syringe that she'd pulled from a side pocket in her bag. "I'm aware of what your intentions were Bo."

"Can we have that talk now? Please?" Bo asked as she watched Lauren inject her with whatever was in the needle.

"You're injured and laying half naked in your bed, Bo," Lauren replied softly. "I don't think now is the time."

Never one to give up easily, Bo pressed on doggedly. "I can't do much about the injured part of that unless you want to join me in getting more than half naked."

"Bo," Lauren warned.

"Fine," the brunette grumbled as she pulled her sheet up over herself and tucked it under her chin. "Better?"

"Not now, Bo," Lauren murmured as she capped the used syringe, carefully placing it and the vial of anti-venom back inside her kit. "Your heightened metabolism will have you burning through that anti-venom in a few hours. I don't think you need it, but better safe than sorry. You need to have Dyson come over here for you to feed so you can heal yourself."

"I don't want Dyson."

Always the practical clinician, no matter how much it hurt her personally, Lauren replied, "Okay. Fine. Is there someone else I can have Kenzi call for you?"

"I had her call the only person I want here," Bo answered, a look of stubborn defiance on her face.

Lauren closed her eyes and sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she tried to come up with an appropriate response to Bo's statement. But nothing came to mind and she sighed in resignation as she opened her eyes to focus her gaze onto the stubborn succubus. "You really want to do this now?"

Bo nodded resolutely. She did. She had done enough soul searching to admit that she wanted Lauren, and she knew they needed to get everything out in the open before that could happen.

Lauren sighed. "Fine. But could you at least humor me and lay down?"

Bo laid back down against her pillows. "How's this?"

"Much better, thank you." Lauren smiled softly. "May I sit?"

"Of course."

"Mmm," Lauren hummed noncommittally as she carefully lowered herself to the bed at Bo's side and tried to figure out where to start. Finally deciding to just start at the beginning, she folded her hands in her lap. "I was summoned to see the Ash that afternoon,"' she began, knowing that Bo would understand what afternoon she was referring to, "because word of your investigation had reached his ears."

"How?"

Lauren chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly subtle, Bo. He told me that he knew I'd been helping you behind his back and that he was assuming it was for the good of the Light."

This got Bo's attention, she'd never thought of that. Sure, Kenzi had suggested something like it before the whole foot soup fiasco, but she had never given her quirky roommate's conspiracy theory much weight. "Were you?"

"No." Lauren shook her head, a small, almost sad smile lifting one corner of her mouth. "I lied and told him I was because otherwise I would be overstepping my bounds by an extent that even I cannot get away with – but I was helping you because I chose to. There's just something about you that…" her voice trailed off as she pondered the end of that sentence. "I was helping you because I wanted to. My motives were selfish, I admit, but I was helping you because I wanted to."

This confession intrigued Bo because Lauren was perhaps the least selfish person she knew. "Selfish how?"

"The fact that you were completely untrained should have been reason enough to help you," the blonde replied, sounding every bit the experienced clinician that she was. "But when it came right down to it, I was helping you because I wanted you like I've never wanted anyone before." She nodded her head slowly, lifting her right hand to tuck an errant strand of hair back behind her ear as she murmured, "I. Absolutely. Wanted. You."

Bo grinned. "So, you'd wanted me since we first met?"

"Yes," Lauren admitted softly. "From that first day in my lab I've wanted you. I knew that Vex was supremely powerful and able to control the actions of others, and I was so worried that you would go after him and he'd kill you. Best case scenario of that confrontation would be that you'd kill him, but the Ash told me that Vex was a favorite of the Dark and if you killed him that the Dark would retaliate and kill you – and," she looked imploringly into Bo's eyes, "I just couldn't let that happen. I came over here knowing that I needed to keep you here, out of trouble, while the Ash was negotiating with the Morrigan to have Vex sent away."

Bo scoffed. "I wouldn't have thought he'd care."

Lauren tilted her head in a silent acknowledgement of the succubus' distrust. "He wanted to know more about you, your past, your heritage, before he decided one way or the other on your… usefulness to the Light."

"Usefulness," Bo repeated harshly.

Lauren nodded. "Yes. Although I think a part of him was also intrigued as to why I cared so much about you to go behind his back to help you," Lauren admitted. "But all I cared about was that he was willing to help keep you safe. So I came to you thinking that if I could get you talking about  _why_  you were so hell bent on helping Lou Ann it would buy the Ash enough time to do what needed to be done. But then you jumped up off the couch like you were going to run out the door and right into trouble and I knew that I needed to try something other than talking to protect you."

"So you kissed me."

"So I kissed you," Lauren whispered. "I was selfish and I kissed you because I could not bear the thought of losing you."

"Did he tell you to sleep with me?"

Lauren hung her head as she answered softly. "He suggested it would be a way to distract you, but he didn't order me into your bed like you accused me of."

"He suggested it," Bo muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. Sure, she was a succubus and all, but was nothing sacred to the Fae?

Lauren looked up to stare into Bo's eyes. "Yes, he suggested that it would be a way to keep you out of harm's way. I believe his exact words were,  _'She's a succubus. If you want to keep her alive, I'm sure you can think of something to distract her.'_ The one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world that night was to keep you away from Vex and alive, and I would have done anything to make it happen."

Bo was silent for a moment as she held Lauren's gaze, and when she finally spoke, her voice was neither angry nor accusing. It was calm, steady. "You seduced me."

"I did." Lauren nodded.

"Because you wanted to protect me."

Lauren closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I am sorry that my actions hurt you. I am sorry you felt so obviously betrayed. I am so sorry I didn't explain all this that night before I kissed you. I am so, so sorry that you ran out before I could explain it to you afterwards, but I am not sorry for doing what I thought I had to do to keep you safe."

Bo watched Lauren sit as if awaiting her fate, her body tense, on edge – almost as if she were expecting her to rant and rave and throw her out at any moment. Bo couldn't deny that she had felt betrayed that night, couldn't deny that she had been absolutely livid about Lauren's deception; but she could now see how the blonde was simply reacting to her actions that day, could tell that the doctor's remorse at the effects of her actions was genuine. She also knew that she had decided long before she'd heard Lauren's side of the story that she wanted the woman back in her life. Knew that she absolutely  _needed_  Lauren back in her life, in her arms, and in her bed. She pushed herself up in her bed until she was sitting, not caring that the sheet she'd tucked under her chin had fallen. Her eyes softened as she let herself really look at the woman in front of her, her gaze caressing the blonde's features. She reached out with her uninjured hand and cradled Lauren's cheek tenderly in her palm, lightly brushing her thumb over the blonde's cheekbone. "Look at me," she whispered as she continued to gently rub Lauren's cheek in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. She smiled when Lauren finally opened her eyes finally opened to look at her. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass," she murmured as she used her touch against Lauren's jaw to pull the blonde in closer until she was finally able to claim her lips in a slow, deliberate, unmistakably tender kiss.

Lauren reacted immediately to the caress, leaning forward into Bo, increasing the delicate pressure against her lips as she realized that every memory she had of the succubus' touch had been woefully inadequate. There were no words to describe how sweet Bo's lips tasted, how silky soft they felt moving against her own. Bo's tongue pressed lightly against her lips and she opened her mouth willingly, inviting the brunette's tongue inside and meeting it eagerly with her own. She moaned loudly as their tongues stroked and danced together in a slow, sensual dance; that moan effectively breaking the spell the unexpected kiss had evoked over her and she pulled back, her eyes wide and confused as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Bo bit down on her lower lip and smiled. "Kissing you," she answered simply as she watched desire and confusion and desperation and bewilderment swirl in Lauren's eyes.

"But, what about…" Lauren's voice trailed off as she took in the succubus' soft smile. "What do you want?"

Bo chuckled as she leaned in to brush her lips across Lauren's softly. "I thought that was obvious," she murmured as she captured the blonde's lower lip between her own.

Lauren moaned softly, her hands moving to rest on the succubus' hips as she gave herself over to the simple caress. "God, Bo," she groaned as the brunette began trailing a string of kisses across her cheek.

Bo smiled as she flicked the tip of her tongue over Lauren's earlobe, delighting in the mewl of pleasure that escaped the blonde. "I want you," she husked against Lauren's ear. "I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to love you," she breathed, dropping her hand to Lauren's side and drawing the blonde in even closer to her.

Lauren's breath was coming in ragged pants and her thoughts were effectively scrambled by the way Bo's breath danced over her skin. "That night?" she gasped as the succubus pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive hollow below her ear.

"History," Bo murmured. "Can we just start over like it never happened?"

Lauren moaned as her body responded gloriously to the succubus' words. She wanted nothing more than to forget that night and try again. "Bo," she sighed.

"Let me kiss you Lauren," Bo implored softly as she lifted her head to stare beseechingly into Lauren's eyes. "Please… just let me."

Lauren licked her lips and nodded as her heart seemed to grow infinitely lighter in her chest, her gaze flicking down to Bo's mouth expectantly as she acquiesced to the brunette's plea. Her eyes fluttered closed as the distance separating their lips lessened until the brunette's mouth were once again descended to her own, lips gliding, grasping, caressing each other so tenderly as the final seemingly impenetrable wall separating them fell.

"Lauren," Bo moaned softly as the blonde's hands tangled in her hair, holding her there where their breaths mingled in hot, desperate pants as they stared deep into the other's eyes.

Lauren smiled softly at the woman before her. "Lie down, Bo," she murmured as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the succubus', using that contact as a means to force the brunette back onto the bed. "You're still injured," she explained softly between kisses as she helped Bo down onto her pillows.

Bo reached out, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, to wrap both of her hands around Lauren's waist and pull the blonde down on top of her, deftly slipping a leg between Lauren's and pushing up into the doctor's center. She grinned at Lauren's obvious surprise and lifted her chin to claim the blonde's lips in a quick, playful kiss. "I will never be too injured to love you, Lauren," she murmured as she slipped her hands under the blonde's shirt.

Lauren gasped at the feeling of Bo's hands splayed across the small of her back, fingertips flexing, gripping at her skin and pulling her down harder. "God, Bo, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Bo licked her lips and nodded her assent, causing the cautious blonde to smile bashfully. Taking the brunette at her word, Lauren settled her weight onto her hands and tilted her hips forward into the supine succubus, pressing herself into Bo as she captured the brunette's lips in a deep, languid, indisputably serious kiss.

Bo, for her part, took full advantage of their new positions and quickly worked open the buttons on Lauren's ridiculously professional shirt. She moaned into the doctor's mouth as she flared the shirt open wider, allowing flushed, heated skin to rest against flushed, heated skin. "Lauren," she sighed as the blonde's breasts, still encased in a distinctly unprofessional sheer lace bra dipped down to rub lightly against her own naked mounds.

"Tell me," Lauren murmured between kisses, "if I hurt you."

Bo nodded and reached behind Lauren's back to deftly unclasp the blonde's bra with just one hand. "I will, but you won't," she assured her.

Lauren shifted her weight down onto her hips, laying more of her weight against Bo's center as she allowed the succubus to help her out of her shirt and bra one arm at a time until they were finally able to lie together breast to breast. Twin moans punctuated the moment rigid, needy nipples brushed against each other and Bo eagerly lifted her head off her pillow to claim Lauren's lips once more. "I've missed you," she whispered as she broke the kiss.

Lauren ducked her head at Bo's admission and smiled a small, shy smile as she confessed softly, "I've missed you too."

Bo's answering smile was absolutely radiant as she reached up to twine her hand in Lauren's hair and pull the blonde in close once more. Lips danced along lips, tongues dipping, diving, delving deep into each other's mouths as their need, their desire grew causing their hips to begin to rock ever so slightly against each other. "I've missed kissing you," she murmured between kisses.

Lauren moaned low and deep at Bo's murmured confession and she rested her forehead against the succubus' as she rocked her hips down harder into the brunette. Warm brown eyes stared into faintly glowing blue as chests heaved in a desperate attempt to fill burning lungs with much needed oxygen. "Are you okay?"

Bo nodded and ran her fingers lightly down Lauren's sides to slip her thumb under the waistband of the blonde's slacks. She hooked the fabric onto the webbing between her thumb and forefinger and pressed down indicatively. "Off."

Lauren leaned in to press one last deep, sensual kiss to the succubus' lips before she moved off the bed completely to shuck her slacks and panties before quickly ridding the brunette of her remaining clothes as well. "Better?" she asked playfully as she climbed back on top of Bo, whose leg immediately insinuated itself between her own once more.

"Almost," Bo replied, lifting her leg and flexing the strong muscle against Lauren's center. "God," she breathed as the blonde rocked down onto her and coated her thigh with desire.

Lauren bit her lip and whimpered slightly at the heavenly feeling of Bo pressed so intimately against her and she wasted no time returning the favor and pressing herself into the brunette's center. "I've dreamed of this," she whispered as their bodies fell into an easy rhythm against each other, neither concerned with proving their prowess, both simply content to revel in the closeness that the situation afforded them.

Bo slipped her hands down to grasp Lauren's ass and pull the blonde into her harder. "Me too," she murmured as she rocked herself up onto Lauren's thigh. "I could stay here with you forever," she whispered as she stared deep into Lauren's eyes, her own orbs glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Lauren's eyes fluttered closed under the weight of emotion Bo's statement elicited within her and she eagerly dipped her chin down to claim the brunette's lips with her own in a slow, sensual, searing kiss. A small moan escaped her as Bo's lips opened under her own and the brunette greedily sucked against her tongue, drawing it in deeper into the brunette's mouth. Heartbeats fluttered as adoring lips pressed whispers of devotion onto flushed, sensitive skin and hands and fingers gripped, groped, and massaged available flesh as hips rocked in firm, steady, deliberate motions guiding each woman closer and closer to their unified release.

Bo gritted her jaw and buried her face in the crook of Lauren's neck as her need to feed became nearly overpowering. She didn't want to feed off of Lauren, didn't want this experience to be cheapened by her underlying nature. She was torn between her two selves, her Fae natured demanded she feed, take, steal energy while her human heart demanded she love, give, cherish the woman in her arms. Lauren, for her part, was well aware of the succubus' growing need and knew that their lovemaking combined with Bo's injury would make not feeding nearly impossible.

"It's okay," Lauren murmured as she moved to look Bo in the eye, but the succubus' lids were closed tight, preventing the unearthly glow from showing. "Bo," she tried again, pushing herself up more fully and stopping the movement of her hips against the brunette, forcing the succubus to look at her. "It's okay," she whispered, leaning in and kissing her gently.

"I don't…"

"You need to," Lauren interrupted, a small, lopsided smile tweaking her lips.

"I hate this," Bo muttered as she threw her head back onto her pillow.

"I know," Lauren soothed as she leaned in and claimed Bo's lips in a deep, languid kiss. "I know you do Bo, but you need to."

Bo stared deep into Lauren's warm, chocolate eyes, gauging the blonde's honesty for a moment before she ran her hands up Lauren's arms to grasp the back of her shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "With my heart," she murmured, leaning in to kiss Bo quickly. "With my life," she continued, this time lingering for a few moments in her kiss before pulling back just far enough to finish softly, "With all that I am, I trust you."

Bo let her eyelids close as the sincerity of Lauren's vow settled into her soul. When she opened her eyes they were a bright, brilliant blue and glowing with barely restrained power. She ran her hands down Lauren's back to rest atop the blonde's hips, tugging, pulling against the woman perched above her, urging their bodies back into motion. "I will," she murmured, answering the silent question evident in Lauren's gaze, "but not yet. Not until…" she let her voice trail off as she instead busied her mouth, her lips, her tongue with teasing the sensitive column of the blonde's throat – urging both their bodies faster, driving their joint need higher and higher with each roll of hips and every quiet gasp of pleasure.

"Fuck, Bo," Lauren moaned as the succubus' teeth raked over her clavicle, causing her hips to buck hard against the brunette.

"That's it, baby," Bo encouraged as she pushed herself to meet each and every one of the blonde's rocking, seeking thrusts, driving herself higher, winding herself tighter so that when Lauren let go she would be right there with her.

Lauren's mouth fell open and her eyelids drooped as she retreated inside herself for those few moments before her building climax peaked, focusing on the sensations Bo's fingers on her skin elicited within her, fixating on the feeling of Bo's leg rubbing against her, concentrating on the burning, fiery need that was growing hotter and hotter low in her hips. "God, Bo."

Bo could tell from the suddenly uncoordinated and jerky movements that Lauren was making against her that the blonde was close, so incredibly close. "Kiss me," she murmured as she felt herself edging closer and closer to the edge, her loud moan of pleasure echoed by Lauren as their lips met and each of them poured every ounce of their adoration into the kiss as they raced toward their joint release.

"Mmmm," Lauren moaned into the kiss, her hips stalling for a moment against Bo's leg before the electricity of the first wave of her climax passed and she pressed down harder and ground herself against the brunette's strong thigh.

Bo whimpered as Lauren's climax brought on her own, and she hungrily claimed the blonde's lips in a feverish, needy kiss, breathing in deep, drawing in the blonde's energy and using it to selfishly heal herself as Lauren insisted she do.

Lauren gasped at the feeling of Bo's power surging through her, not surprised at all by the immeasurable pleasure she received from the exchange, but completely surprised by the feeling of warmth that spread through her from it. It was almost as if she could feel the depth of Bo's affection for her through their preternaturally intimate connection – and she was overwhelmed by the overpowering depth of the succubus' devotion. Bo, for her part, could taste Lauren's love for her thick on her tongue, could feel the blonde's absolute trust sliding effortlessly through the bond to keep her grounded and aware of the world outside their connection. She took just enough to speed her healing and not nearly enough to do more than make Lauren a little fatigued. She broke her kiss abruptly, leaving both of them gasping for breath as their bodies continued to spasm with mild aftershocks from their climaxes.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked as she carefully analyzed Lauren's face, the blonde's eyes were closed which was worrisome but there was a faint smile lifting her lips that made her not so afraid. "Lauren?"

Lauren smiled wider and nodded jerkily. She was okay, a little fatigued from their supernatural kiss, and very much drained from the strength of her orgasm, but she was most definitely okay. "Mmm. How are you?"

Bo chuckled. "Only you would be more concerned with my well being after I just fed off you."

Lauren just shrugged. It was what it was. "Well?"

"C'mere." Bo smiled and drew Lauren down onto her, taking and enjoying the feeling of the blonde's full weight resting atop her. "See? All better."

Lauren tried to push herself up to inspect the brunette's wound herself. She'd seen that it had closed itself up, but she was pretty sure there were still some signs of injury to prove that Bo wasn't completely healed. "Really?"

Realizing that the doctor above her wasn't fooled, she murmured, "Shh. I'm good enough for now." She pressed a soft, adoring kiss to Lauren's forehead to assure the blonde that she was okay as she reached down to grab hold of the sheet that'd been discarded and pull it up over their rapidly cooling bodies. By the morning the wound will have healed itself further and though she might have to feed again to help herself recover completely, in this moment she was content to let her decidedly Human heart win out over her Fae needs, because having Lauren in her arms somehow healed both halves of herself.


End file.
